love stinks as a teen
by creativity201810
Summary: idk what to write for a summary but here's the basic: duncan is a new guy in town, it's spring break and Geoff has a party and that's were courtney meets him and her sister does too- wiunder what's next? loads of drama trust me! rated t cause of language
1. Chapter 1

Courtney's POV

Today was the last day of spring break and my best friend ,Bridgette's boy friend Geoff was going to be throwing the biggest party yet and I still wasn't ready. It was 6:48 and the party was at 7:00 and knowing that he only lived 4 houses down the hill from me, which only took a couple minutes to get there, gave me enough time to change and still make it on time.

Since my dad was a lawyer and my mom a doctor we could afford anything and with anything they bought this huge 3 story house real close to the beach here in L.A. My room was the biggest room on the 2nd floor and had one of the biggest closets in the whole house. My sister Alex had the biggest closet which made me mad when we first moved in since she didn't have as much cloths than me but my room had a bathroom and hers didn't.

As I walked towards my closet and opened the door my sister stormed into the room with her hands waiving up in the air like crazy.

"I don't have anything to wear! I mean this is a cute outfit but I want guys to notice me like they notice you Courtney!"

Alex is 16 and I was older than her by a year.

"Alex, your outfit is fine.", I answered looking her up and down. She was wearing what I think was her new red and black checker board bathing suit underneath her red tank top and black booty shorts with her re chucks.

"You really think so?"

I sighed and nodded my head look at the clock hanging over my full size bed. It read 6:52 and I sighed again walking into my closet room with Alex following me.

"Alex why is it every time we go to one of Geoff's party's you always do the same thing and always say, "I want guys to notice me like they notice you!".. huh? To tell you the truth from what I've seen they've noticed you the most." I walked towards the drawer which contained all 10 of my bathing suits. It may seem weird to have many bathing suits but when your in L.A things change. I pulled out my newest one, a blue bikini with hot pink stars covering it as the design.

"Oooh that's a cute one. No but seriously Court, I mean ever since you and Justin broke up every guy looks at you like you're the next big thing they can get and-"

"CAN WE PLEASE not talk about that!" I tried to stop my self from yelling at her but she knew I didn't like talking about that.

"Oh gosh sorry … forgot." I saw her roll her eyes which pissed me off a little since she always seemed to have an attitude. I gave another sigh and turned around to grab a baggy dark purple shirt with its sleeves cut of and the neck cut a bit too making it like one of the shirts from the 80's. Next I grabbed my black shorts and my pair of purple Nikes shoes and walked out of the closet with Alex behind me.

"Could I get a bit of privacy please?" I gave her a stern look which I think gave her the message since she rolled her eyes again and walked out slamming the door behind her.

I was only asking for some space to change and she acts like dumb ass, wow.

About two minutes later I walked out of my room shutting the door and looked up to notice Alex moth wide open.

"Wow you look nice but I have the need to say I look better.", she said with a little laugh and walking down the stairs.

I smiled walking behind her and hit her shoulder with my fist playfully.

"Ow! You may seem a bit weak but you really aren't." he gave a one time laugh as we were now out the door.

"See ya ma!" I yelled closing the front door.

I took my phone out of my pocket checking the time 6:58. Two minutes left.

"Run Courtney. Come on we're going to - just ugh!" she grabbed arm and started pulling me with her running. Since it was down hill we started to get some speed. I tried to hold back trying to loosen my hand from hers.

"Stop! Alex you go I'll be there in a sec okay.", she stopped and looked at me with a bit of a **what **type of look. She nodded and ran off, "See ya sis."

I sat down on the side walk in the criss-cross-apple sauce style and started thinking in my head.

_Oh my gosh. If it just weren't for my sister really wanting to go to one of Geoff's party's I wouldn't have to be here._ To tell you the truth, she was the only reason why I had told Bridgette I would go to the party.

_I mean really they know I didn't want to come because of Justin and his pile of girls._

_**FLASHBACK **_

_I walked out of the school building and next to me was Alex and Bridgette was now walking up behind us._

"_Uh.. Courtney?" Bridgette called my name making me turn to face her._

"_What Bridgette? Quick I want to go see Justin. It's the last day of school and-" I tried to turn around but Bridgette pulled me back. "Ummm.. Guess what?", she asked me but I really didn't care so I turned around._

_This time it was Alex who tried to stop me from turning around and I didn't understand why._

"_Court-"_

_There he was, touching lips with some other white ass girl who had blond hair and was wearing a read shirt making her chest look huge but fake._

_Justin and one of the popular girls I would see him with in the halls, Lindsay. A couple other girls were standing close to them admiring his beauty._

_I turned back to see Bridgette and Alex both with their hands clasped together._

_Tears were about to build up in my eyes. "W-what were you going to say?"_

_I asked smiling trying to forget about what I had just seen. _

'_We used to be the biggest couple in L.A High School' I thought in my mind, 'Now what…'_

"_Umm well I.. I think we should go.", Bridgette said._

"_Come on let's go to the car." , Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me away._

"_Oh hey sweetie! Aren't you gonna say by to me before we leave for the break?" Justin called out to me whipping his lips._

"_I saw you and you act as if nothing happened. WE ARE OVER! NEVER TALK TO ME OR LOOK AT ME OR OR…" I couldn't do anything but give him the finger and kept walking._

_His face expression changed from a small smile to an even bigger one. What was his problem I just gave him the finger._

"_What ever.. Lindsay!", he threw his hand down the way you would do when you didn't care about something and ran after Lindsay._

_As we walked away heading for my car I got in on the passenger side with Alex getting into the back and Bridgette took the keys from my purse and went and took hold of the wheel. _

"_So let's talk about that new guy who's suppose to be coming next semester.", Alex tried to change the topic and say something about what had just happened._

"_Oh yeah Geoff said he moved in next door to him and apparently they were becoming buddy's.-laugh- And apparently he's some type of delinquent."_

_My mind started to room off and tears strolled down my cheeks. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I rubbed my eyes at remembering that day but then I realized my name was being called not so far away.

"COURTNEY! COURTNEY! COME ON!"

I turned to face the direction in which my name was being called.

I saw Bridgette waving at me so the best I could do was shake all my thoughts off. So I started running towards her and in like 10 seconds I was in front of her panting.

"Hey! Alex told me you were out here. For a second I thought you went back home.", she smiled at me and hugged me making me feel a lot better.

"No I was just taking a breather and looking at the sky to see if the first stars were out but apparently not." I gave a weak chuckle noticing that she didn't really believe my story.

"Damn." I said muttering under my breath.

"Let's go and have some FUN!", she said totally hyped up making me laugh. We skipped in to Geoff's front lawn and then going through the inside and now I felt lose. Ready to party Bridgette took her blue sweater off and I noticed her bathing suit. For the first time she wasn't wearing her surfing suit and was wearing a dark blue bikini and I smiled at her making her blush.

"You like?"

"I know I do! Hey babe!", a shirtless guy came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kisses her shoulder.

"Hey Baby!"

"Hey Geoff," I said purposely interrupting their moment so they wouldn't make me feel bad.

"Ha sorry Court.." Geoff let her lose and rubbed the back of his neck. His hair was blond and long and he was shirtless showing of his 6 pack, no wonder Bridgette loved this guy he was perfect for her.

"So let us see your bathing suit."

"Ugh.. Fine." I pulled my purple shirt off and set it down on a chair behind me were a couple was making out and seeming to notice they got up and jumped into the big ass indoor pool and resumed their session.

"Nice Courtney.. It's so you."

"Yeah it is you. A reeeaal hot you.", Geoff giggled and then pretended to zip his lips after I hit him in his stomach to that comment. The last person that had said that to me probably didn't mean it so I didn't want to hear it from someone who really meant it and notice the difference.

"Courtney he's right and DON'T hit him."

"Aww baby why don't you make me feel better than cause it hurts so much." , then they decided to start kissing as well so I just stood there waiting for them to finish.

First I noticed all the teenagers that were here were from school, all mainly Juniors and Seniors and a couple of Sophomores like Alex. Then I noticed Justin and his girls including Lindsay. I felt my eyes about to start out with the water works but then I heard the most manliest voice.

"Yo Geoff, stop with the smooching and let's go for some football."

I snapped out of the thought of Justin and put my attention on this new guys sexy voice who had to shout at Geoff a little bit due to him not really paying attention and the lous music that was being blasted.

Geoff pulled back from Bridgette.

"Yo What's up Duncan? Football, I don't know.. Did you bring a ball?"

Duncan. That was a pretty hot name for him and it totally fit him. He had a green mohawk and the rest of his hair was black and spiky. He had a couple piercing that you would expect to make him look bad but they didn't and he was wearing a dog type of collar with spikes. He looked dangerous but a hot type of dangerous especially with the 6 pack that I couldn't stop looking at and his chest, OMG, it was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I used to think Justin had the hottest body but why wouldn't he I mean he was a model and he only used his body for pictures in magazines. This Duncan guy seemed to use it for something totally different.

"Courtney stop staring he's noticing you.", Bridgette whispered into my ear making me realize that she was right cause his eyes started roaming down my body.

"Yeah some chicks pulling a team together right now and she's the one that has the ball so." His eyes were now back to Geoff.

"Alright.", Geoff turned around to face us, "So you guys up for a game? We can play two a hand touch?"

Bridgette got closer to him leaning into his chest, "Yeah totally."

I shook my head, "umm no thanks I'll just watch.""Okay."

"You sure Court?"

I nodded my head. Bridgette walked away with Geoff who now followed Duncan outside of the indoor pool.

**(QUICK DESCRIPTION OF WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE**

**~ SO THERE'S GEOFF'S HOUSE AND FROM THE FRONT DOOR THERES THE LIVING ROOM, THEN THE KITCHEN. IF YOU WALK PAST THE KITCHEN THERE'S THE INDOOR POOL BUT IT'S JUST UNDERNEATH A ROOF AND THERES A GLASS SCREEN AND A SLIDE OPEN DOOR. If you GO OUT THE SLIDE DOOR THERE THE SAND THAT LEADS DOWN TO THE BEACH.)**

I walked behind them bringing my phone and shirt and Bridgette's sweater with me and out to the sand part of the beach. A bunch of people were huddled around as Bridgette and Geoff each picked their teams. I sat on the sand and watched her and her bf argue over who started with the ball.

"Ladies go first so just give the damn ball to Bridgette.", Duncan took the ball out of Geoff's hand and giving it to Bridge.

The game began and I noticed that Alex was playing on the same team as Duncan. They seemed to be talking and having a good time but then Duncan pulled her into a hug and she seemed to giggle shyly but she let herself in.

_Oh my gosh that hooligan! He doesn't even know her and he's all over her and..oooo… Alex! She should now better than that!, _I thought to myself with a awkwardly mad expression on my face.

He picked her up and twirled her around making her yell, "woo!" I watched as both of them kept flirting like this for a while. You could barely see though since the sky had almost gone black but the moon is what made a bit of light shine making the night look fantastic.

"Are you two gonna play the game or what!", someone from their team yelled at them while the music still blasting all the volume made it a bit hard to hear.

"Sorry dude!", Duncan yelled back at him. They both separated when all of a sudden some other girl with dark long and white long legs jumped on his back. Heather, what a be-atch she was all the first 2 years of high school like. I hated her so much.

He twirled her around as well and for some reason it made me mad. Why? I'm not sure.

"You have a crush on the new guy! I knew it!" Bridgette yelled out loud almost that majority of the people could hear, even Duncan.

"Bridge! Shut it! I do not, just last week you said that the new guy was some type of delinquent right? So I have no interest in him what so ever! And aren't you suppose to be over there playing football I said pointing with my finger in the direction she had come from.

"So I'm a delinquent which isn't the right type for ya huh?"

_Oh no. _Duncan was now walking towards where Bridge and I were sitting.

"Well yeah. Criminals are of no good especially an ugly one." I said crossing my arms over my bikini top looking a t Bridge.

_Oh what did is just say! Did I just say he was ugly? Well for god knows he's not ugly he's a total hunk._

"Yeah that's what all the babes say until they've had a little special something with me.", he replied with a smirk on his face.

_What a Neanderthal. He obviously has no respect for intellectual woman in this world._

"Well they don't say the ugly part more like they use the words, hunk, sexy, hot, bad boy in all the negative way and now I know you have a better name for me than that. I saw you stare at me when I was offering Geoff to play the game with me."

"Hey look Geoff wants to go make out! Bye you two.", Bridge says the last sentence in way that made me blush but then got me mad.

"Listen MR. I don't know you and don't plan to okay. Oh and don't touch my sister Alex or I'll rip you eyes out and you will wish to never .. Ugh!" I lifted my hand showing him my nails and then got up and walked away not finishing my sentence.

"Whoa whoa wait! He ran up behind me and grabbed my arm but I tried pulling away from him when he tried pulling towards him and so we both ended up falling. He landed on me making the air supply in my lungs run out a little bit.

"The names Duncan Hunt but you just call me Duncan. I'm going to be going to L.A High School just like you, your sister and all your friends. I have been to Juvi but what's it to you. I like girls and only girls who are hot and have good looks interest me. Unlike you your sisters pretty hot."

_Did he just say my sister was hotter than me. NO WAY THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! All the guys liked me better than her and he didn't what a douche._

I tried to get him off of me but he was too strong form me and he made it impossible for me to fight him while his hands were holding my wrist down onto the sand.

"Maybe if you stopped moving I could let you get up Princess.", he gave me a smile which in a way I liked and wait he even called me a princess, what was that about? _I wonder if he meant it, _I thought then realizing my sister was stand with her arms crossed and steam seemed to be blowing out of her nose.

"Oh hey Courtney don't worry about me it's totally fine that you get EVERY GUY!"

Alex stormed of walking towards our house. She didn't even look back she just kept moving her feet in the sand.

"WILL YOU GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I yelled in his face which was now super close to mine. I could smell the spicy colonel he was wearing which was really attractive on him.

He got up letting me lose and picked me up. "Put me down!" I hit his chest as hard as I could which really didn't help much because it was as hard as steel and made my hand hurt. "Watch what you do Princess. Don't hurt your self or I'll have to kiss it and make it better."

I snarled at him as he put me back on my feet.

"Look what you did! My sister is now mad at me because you had to fall on top of me and put your face all up in my face . You pig of an ass!"

"Pig of an ass? That's the best you could do? It doesn't even makes sense."

"YES THAT'S THE BEST I COULD DO! I WAS HAVINGA WOUNDERFUL EVENING AT THIS PARTY AND NOW YOU'VE COMPLETELY RUINED IT!", I was practically scream at him making everyone that was outside notice. Duncan chuckled and lifted his arms up in the air. "Hey I'm innocent babe. This is your fault." Bridgette and Geoff started walking our way to see what was going on.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's up over here?", Geoff broke into our discussion.

"AGGH! I'm leaving!", I stormed off in the same direction Alex has before.

"See ya doll face!"

_How dare he call me doll face and no I will not see him. Even though I was a couple feet away from him I turned around to respond to him. _

"She so wants me.", he fist punched Geoff who responded with "Yeah dude."

I gave them both a pissed off look and yelled, "In your dreams CRIMIANL!", and kept on walking. I heard Geoff cry a shout of ow's so I figured Bridgette had kicked him in the wrong spot. Then I heard Duncan cry the same thing so I figured she hit him too. They deserved it anyway.

"Hey wait up Court. I'll spend the night at your place kay. We need to talk.", Bridgette was now by my side and just nodded my head. At least I won't have to deal with Alex by myself tonight.


	2. Chapter 2 the sleepover

I know this probably isn't the greatest story but I just started writhing and this just something that popped into my head. Here's a little preview of this chapter just so you know what your about to read. So c&d just met right, and Courtney insist on not getting to know each other but she can feel a connection with him and falls into his lips.. Woops I mean they just start to a cuddle a bit and Bridgette and Geoff? Well they do what they do best.

THE SLEEPOVER

COURTNEY'S POV

As Bridgette and I reached the back of my house I noticed that Alex's room light was off. I took a couple steps back so I could see her window better and saw no sign of movement at all and Alex usually would still be watching at least TV or something. I mean if you really think about it, which is what I did, and she really has no need to be mad at me and has to get all depressed right?

"Courtney." Bridge snapped at me with her fingers. "Snap out of it. Come on it's starting to get chilly here and I want to go eat something so open the back door now."

I took the key out of my pocket handing it to Bridgette. I took my shoes of on the porch and signaled to her that she needed to do the same. She handed my key back to me so I could open the door why'll she took her shoes of and placed them on the porch as well. I slid the key into the key hole and turned it to the right. The silence that was outside made it a bit strange for some reason. The only sound that I heard was the key lock making a pop sound letting me know that I could open the door. "It's just a door lock Courtney you can push the door open know." I turned around to face Bridge giving her one of my many looks that scared her.

"I know it's just that I don't want Alex to hear us entering." I said in a whisper while put my finger on my lips giving her the shush sign. All I heard her say was a real silent oh and with that I giving her a simple smile thanking her for understanding.

"Come on." I waved at her taking her through the kitchen where the lights were off now tip toeing through the house when all of a sudden the lights flickered on.

"Courtney, what happened today?" it was my mom and she didn't seem happy and she didn't seem mad either. She looked as if she had been asleep for a while and just woke up. She was wearing her bathroom robe and she was wearing those curly thingy's in her hair. My mom gave a yawn and then waved her hand weakly, "Hello Bridgette."

"Hi Mrs. Soriano." Bridge waved at her giving her a small smile in relief that it wasn't Alex.

"You know mom that's what I want to know too cause I don't know what I did and I don't really understand why she's mad." I looked at Bridgette and she gave my mom and I don't know either look and shrug with her shoulders.

"Oh well than. So Bridgette are you staying here for the night?"

"Yeah if that's okay I mean my parents know were I'm at all time so they already know."

I gave a giggle at what Bridge has said. She was either here with me or at Geoff's place. "Is that so?" I said nudging her. My mom gave us both the crazy look, "Yeah that's fine with me. Stay as long as you would like. Have fun girls I'm going to go back to sleep. Its 9:45 and I need my rest."

Mom walked around the corner slowly and all you could here now was her foot steps and then the door shut close. My mom and dad's room was on the first floor on the other side of the living room. When we bough the house my parents had decided to stay there in that room specifically because that way if a some type of delinquent decides to enter the house before they could get their hand on anything in the house.

"Ugh, Alex must have said something to her or just came in the house all depressed or something. I don't know but sometimes she gets on my nerves."

"Yeah I understand when I babysat last year for summer the kids always complained about something. Stupid spoiled brats that they were. Pissed me off everyday, but I still loved the money they gave me."

"You always lighten up my day you know Bridgette." I told her laughing.

She laughed as well and then hit my shoulder, "Good cause I just made that up. I loved those nose pickers."

I wanted to give her one of my looks for the second time today but I just couldn't but laugh at her.

Once up stairs I passed Bridgette one of the many pajamas that I owned letting her use it for the night.

"Thanks." she said to me while pulling her shorts off and putting the pajama shorts I gave her on.

I threw her a sports bra too since she was still wearing her bikini top. She thanked me again and skipped into the bathroom to change.

After she came out of the bathroom I went in to change as well. The bathroom was on the other end of the room right across from the closet. When I came out of the bathroom I was now wearing my purple pj' which was just an old spaghetti strap shirt and shorts. Since Bridgette was the athletic one she just wore the shorts and sports bra to sleep in. Awesome I know she looked good and I knew that if I wore that I would probably look ridiculous. I guess you could say I really didn't have much self confidence but I was still doing great in life like any other 17 year old girl. Except without the getting pregnant like some of the girls at our school. It would be completely wrong and totally gross. I mean it's wrong to be doing "that" type of thing.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You just said, "'I guess you could say I really didn't have much self confidence blah blah blah blah."', what was that all about?"

Apparently I had said the last part out loud.

"Oh no nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

"Courtney, you just said you didn't have self confidence. What exactly were you thinking about?"

I didn't know if I should tell her but I remembered that she told me everything so why not.

"Well, you know that when I go to school or to parties that I don't like to show of a lot of cleavage like most girls of our age and that I don't do all that dirty kind of dirty stuff girls our age do. I don't feel so confident when I'm around guys like all the other girls. What's wrong with me! I mean even Alex who's 16, only a year younger than me, who actually is more confident than me."

"Court, I think you're doing fine in life like you did before but you should loosen up a little bit okay. Cause you seem to be a bit uptight about school and then it's like it takes over your body and makes you work on school all day. Like today for example, your sister had to make you come with her to the party. Before you guys had that small little problem she told me that you were reviewing what we had learned last semester. Now there's 2 days left of spring break and your going turn those days into school days? No which is why tomorrow your going to go and have fun with me whether you like it or not."

"And this is going to help me become more confident?", I asked her with a worried sound in my voice and she just nodded.

"Okay but nothing to screwy or I'll beat you death okay."

"What ever be-atch.", Bridgette nudged me jokingly and then I called her the same exact thing and her mouth dropped open.

"What? I was trying to be less uptight."

It was now 10:58 and we put the movie "Drag Me to Hell" in since we got bored of watching "The Wedding Planner" .

"This'll be good. I bet we won't be able to sleep." Bridge inserted the DVD into the DVD player as I entered the room with a big ass bowl of popcorn.

"Hey so is Alex in her room sound asleep?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah her door is locked. I checked to see just in case. I don't think we'll bother her slumber since she's like all the way across the hall.", I sat on one the big been bag chairs I had in front of my flat screen TV that covered half my wall that was next to the closet door.

As the movie began I tried to understand what the Spanish lady was saying since I had taken Spanish last semester and I actually was quite impressed since I understood every word. Bridge did too since we has taken Spanish together.

"So what exactly were you and Duncan doing after I left you?", the movie was at the part were the old lady is trying to kill the blond girl in the parking lot and I pretended to be real interested into this part even though it was kind of creeping me out. But I didn't want to answer her question so I kept watching the TV.

"Courtney! I know this part is creeping you out and that you're ignoring me! So just tell me woman, or I'll have to assume the worst.", she took the remote and pushed the pause button making look at her.

"Who and what the hell are you talking about? I don't remember." I looked back at the TV were the movie was still paused. The image made me some goose bumps up my arms. The old lady had a ruler jabbed into her mouth.

I looked back at Bridge, "Courtney let me tell you what I think happened."

I knew she wasn't going to stop with this so I decided to tell her.

"Look before anything happened and me you and Geoff were at the pool and he first walked over I was surprised by his muscle's and chest and 6 pack which were all …", apparently I was day dreaming about him and his looks but then snapped out of it when Bridge gave me the -your-in-love- look.

"Anyway," I continued, "I though he was cute and that's when you told me to stop staring so I did. Then while you guys were playing football I saw him flirting with Alex and they didn't even know each other and they both seemed to enjoy it and Alex was all "oooh" and "ahh" when he was showing her his biceps and triceps and I just didn't want him to go off somewhere with her and rape her but then that's when I saw Heather jump on him and then they started having a good time and I started getting jealous and that's when you showed up and then I said what I said about him and then he appeared and then….", I tried to catch my breath since I didn't take any while saying that in one whole sentence.

Bridgette looked at me, "Okay go on."

"Well, then we got into this discussion on nick names and I was all I don't even know you and I tried to walk way when he pulled me and then I was trying to pull of and we fell.. Alex then appeared and stood right next to us all mad for some reason. But what really hurt me is what she said." I looked down feeling my eyes shrivel up. " I mean what the F.?" I could barely say the sentence.

"I see. I think Alex really liked him and when she saw you-", all of a sudden there was a knock on the window that made us scream.

"Wait I know that face! It's Geoff.", Bridge got up and ran for her sweater and pulled over her head.

"I'll open the window.", I walked towards the window and slid it up so he could pull himself through but I blocked his way so he wouldn't get in yet.

"Geoff what are you doing here." both me and Bridgette said at the same time. She ran to the window now standing next to me.

"Can we come and join you two ladies?"

"Sure." , she answered before me with a smile.

"Whoa wait, we?"

"Yeah dude me and Duncan. Is that okay? I know you had a issue but."

"Duncan! No! No way is he aloud in my house!", Bridgette grabbed both my arms putting making move to the left and then throwing me into one of the bean bag pillows.

"Yeah Geoff tell 'em to start climbing the tree."

She helped pull him through the window and then he pulled Duncan through.

"Thanks bro.", Duncan said stretching the arm Geoff grabbed to pull him through.

"So what were you two doing?", Geoff asked while picking up Bridgette taking her seat and then placing her on top of him. She leaned into his chest.

"Well we were at first watching Drag Me to Hell but then we started talking about Dunc- I mean stuff." She put her head into Geoff's shirt wile I gritted my teeth.

I heard her swear under her breath and then she looked up at me and mouthed the word, 'sorry' to me as I just stared at her for a minute and then I looked up at Duncan who was laying on his side with one leg bent and his hand that he wasn't using to support himself up with was using it to run his fingers through his Mohawk .

"Ohh so you two were talking about me, huh? I wonder what about, so why don't you tell me?", he sat up still looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah let's hear it Court.", Geoff said not being of much help.

I took a deep breath and gave a sigh, "We were just saying that what you did to me was messed up."

"It really wasn't my fault doll face. If you hadn't called me those things and hadn't tried to fight back I would have never fallen on you Princess."

I could do anything but stop thinking about what he had just called me. He said Princess.

"Duncan, in a way if you just hadn't tried to over hear our conversation and then butt in, everything would have been fine.", Bridgette lifted her head that was on Geoff's shoulder before.

"Whoa, I would have never butt in if you guys weren't talking about me and to tell you the truth what guy wouldn't interfere with a couple hot chicks conversation were he can hear his name." Duncan gave a feisty look back at Bridgette who was now getting up from Geoff's lap because he had fist punch Duncan after his comment.

Bridge seem to threaten him by lifting her leg to a certain level that she knew would hurt him.

Geoff put both his hands over his "certain area" blocking her foot from making contact with him, "Please don't hit me there babe. I mean you hit me earlier and it was painful!", he said faking a small cry.

Duncan got up and stood between him and her blocking each ones view from the other. His arms were crossed over his chest and looked real manly. "Why did you hit us earlier today?"

Bridgette's leg moved back down touching my room floor again. She then turned to look at me and then back at him.

I herd Geoff say yeah wondering the same thing.

"Because you two had fist punch after Duncan here said ,"she totally wants me" which was obvious that she didn't and I couldn't believe you would agree with him Geoff. Plus I've always wanted to hit a guy in that spot and it was pretty fun.", she answered giving them an innocent smile which made me laugh.

Duncan moved from between the two love birds (who were now cuddling back together) and back to sit even closer to me this time.

"Getting back to you now babe.", he looked me straight in the eyes making me melt. His eyes sparkled from the moonlight that was streaming through window the guys had just cone through that was reflecting off the still paused TV. His eyes were blue and they looked like the perfect eyes for the perfect eye I had ever seen making me drool over him.

_Snap out of it Courtney he's a hooligan that your sister likes and for once let her have this guy. So you need to back off him and plus you don't like him so it should be simple. _

"Don't call me babe okay ogre, so save the name calling for someone who cares like Alex or Heather.", I spat and growled a little bit as I said that bi-atch's name, Heather.

"So that's what it's all about uh? Heather, Alex and all those other chicks from the party? Yeah they were hot.", as he gave this sick ogrely answer, Bridgette resumed the movie from were we had left off before trying to ignore our conversation.

"All those other chicks from the party?" my jaw dropped a little bit as I thought what a man hoe he was.

"You are such a pig Duncan. A real crazy pig that makes me sick.", I stuck my tongue out at him and then got up walking toward my bathroom. "I'll be back I'm gonna brush my teeth." I left the door open so I could watch the TV and brush my teeth at the same time.

"So does that bother you?" , Duncan was now leaning against my bathroom door looking me up and down and then gave a grin which made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

As I spat the toothpaste that was in my mouth into the sink and placing my toothbrush down I looked up at him, "What?', then grabbing a plastic cup filled with water and rinsed my mouth.

"That Alex and Heather and all those other chicks were all over me at Geoff's party? I mean it seemed like you didn't care but you….", he asked me moving his hand in a circle waiting for me to answer.

"It doesn't bother me it bothers Alex and I was just surprised that so many girls like _you._", I shrugged at him making it seem like I didn't care, "Plus I don't really know you and like I said before don't really care too.", now that I was finished I just stood their watching him as he responded.

"Okay I guess I'll buy that but I, not trying to be rude to Alex or anything, I don't like her like that if she really thought that I did."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said but I was just trying to make you jealous.", he started to walk towards me making me a bit nervous.

I tried to look over his shoulder to see if Bridgette and Geoff were looking at what was happening over here in the bathroom. Apparently they had fallen asleep while watching the movie all snuggled up together.

Duncan stopped and closed the door with his foot making it shut silently. He continued walking a little more now inches away from me.

"Why?", I asked backing up a little bit.

He followed me forward a little too and then stopped still a couple inches away from me. " 'Cause when I first saw you, I thought you were pretty hot but then your sister came up to me and started flirting with me and the way you looked at me made me flirt back with her hopping to make you jealous. Same with all the other girls. I like you."

"But like I said I don't know you and you don't know me.", I took another couple steps back until my back hit the towel rack that was hanging against the wall. Duncan started getting a whole lot closer to me and in just 3 seconds his face was real close to mine. He placed his hand on the wall close to my chest and the his other hand by my head leaning in to me so I wouldn't be able to escape him.

"Then why don't you go on a date with me so we can get to know each other better?", he's light blue eyes staring right at my eyes getting closer and closer to my face, our lips almost touching.

"Alex. What about Alex?", I tried to not sound scared and nervous. "You're the reason why she's mad at me and", his lips were now moving along with mine.

I tried to savor the taste of chocolate mint and the smoothness of his lips. I tried to remember the last time I had kissed someone remembering Justin and his lips that tasted like, like… well I couldn't really remember since I was lost in what was happening now.

He pulled back making me open my eyes.

"You Neanderthal.", the way I had said this was completely different from the other times I had called him that. I had said it with a weak walking-on-air type of sigh.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8ish?'

"Hey I didn't even say yes you just leaned in and kissed me not letting me answer.", I pushed him farther away from me making him giggle at the weak push.

"You liked it and you know it and I'm going to pick you up at 8 on the dot."

He walked out of the bathroom and into the room were the love birds were still asleep and the movie was still playing.

I smiled and nodded hoping he didn't notice.

"I knew it.", apparently he did. I switched the light of f and walked out of the bathroom as well when I was pushed onto my bed and yelped a little.

"What the fuck?", I couldn't help but shout that making Bridgette jump up and Duncan laugh who jumped on my bed next to me with his shirt off.

"What is up with you two?", Bridgette rubbed her eyes giving a big yawn.

I got up from my bed quickly and looked at Duncan and then at the clock.

"You and Geoff need to go! It's 11:55 pm and I want to go to sleep!" I tried to shout at him in a whisper voice. He just closed his eyes placing his arms behind his neck making a pillow with his hands.

"DUNCAN! You need to leave cause I don't want you guys here in the morning and have to deal with my parents and sister."

Bridgette walked towards my bedroom door and locked it. I threw a pillow at her head making her look at me.

"What was that for?"

"Why did you lock the door?'

Both Geoff and Duncan were now snoring.

"Well it's too dark for them to go home and they both are now asleep so they might as well stay here.", she walked to the TV were the movie was now over and she turned it off. Letting only the light from the window come in making it hard to see in the dark. I saw her move to where Geoff was and saw her pull the other bean bag chair next to him and then pull a blanket over both of them falling into a quick deep sleep.

"Oh. Oh yeah go ahead and stay here and let me be the one to get in trouble!", I shouted this in a whisper as well.

I looked over at my bed were the pig ,Duncan, was now taking over all the space.

"Ugh.", I walked to my closet room where I turned the light on.

I looked for my sleeping bag and 2 sets of blankets so I could set up somewhere for me to sleep in here. As I reached for my sleeping bag which was under a bunch stuff when all of my board game boxes fell on me as well as the sleeping bag.

"Can I help you with anything Princess?"

I looked up to find Duncan awake and this time leaning against my closet door.

"You could make your biceps of use by helping me pull down those 2 blankets." I got up pointing up at where the blankets were.

He walked over and pulled them down without having to even standing on his tippy toes like would have.

"Thank you.", I said taking them from me.

"No prob."

I laid the first blanket down on the closet floor and then placed the second one on top of it making a cushioned floor bed were I placed the sleeping bag and my pillow on top.

As I pushed the board games to the side Duncan opened his mouth to ask, "Why don't you just sleep in your own bed?"

I gave him a crappy stare, "Because you were snoring and taking up all the space on it."

"Well if I don't take up all the space will you come and join me?"

I tried pushing him out of the closet but I was too tired to succeed.

"You pig."

A flash of lightning seemed to pear in through the window making me jump a little that was followed by a big thunder clap that made me scream and my heart race.

"Come down Princess it's just a storm. It'll pass by."

"I don't like storms okay they scare me.", I sat my self down on my sleeping bag too tired to even get in and just closed my eyes. I could feel him stare at me but I didn't care.

Another flash of lightning and yet a bigger, scarier thunder clap that was followed by heavy shower which made me jump up and scream again. This time the lights went off and I felt my heart jump out of my chest. I really really really didn't like storms.

"Come on Princess. I got ya.", Duncan picked me up and carried me to my bed. "I can't believe geoff and Bridgette are asleep through this storm. Is that your heart?", he placed me down on my bed pulling the covers down and told me to slide in.

I did as I was told since I was starting to freak out. He called Bridgette and Geoff complete freaks since they were both snoring through the rain and thunder and I agreed with him. He sat on the ground whispering to me how he felt about Alex and me and all the other girls.

"I'm telling you I really don't feel anything for them like for what I feel for you every time I look into your eyes."

It was hard to believe him since he didn't look to be the kind of guy that would tell the truth but I believed him.

"Duncan," I felt stupid that I was about to ask him this. " why don't you come up here and stay warm. Your not wearing your shirt and its distracting me from listening to you and its kinda cold in here so you should try to stay warm."

He got up and got under the covers, " I knew you'd be distracted and would have to notice my amazing abs and chest which is why I took my shirt off in the first place and I knew you cared for me." He took my hand and placed it on his chest. He was cold and it made the goose bumps rise on my arms.

"See I told you that you were cold. BTW I don't care for you its just you made me feel bad that you were sitting on the ground.", I whispered .

"Whatever.", he whispered back.

I gave a yawn and covered my mouth as I did.

"Sleepy much?", he gave a laugh and rubbed my cheek. I heard another thunder clap but this time I didn't jump and he noticed. "Why didn't you jump or scream?"

I didn't know what to say so I said what came to my mind first.

"You're here why should I? You're adding warmth and safety to me. Thanks.", I rethought what I had said, _wow, I said that._

"_No problem Princess now go to sleep. I need you awake for our date tomorrow."_

_I smiled and moved in closer to him causing him to wrap his arms around me. It didn't feel as uncomfortable I thought it would._

"_I'm sorry for judging you before getting to know you Duncan."_

"_I'm sorry for you judging me too."_

_I pulled away from him playfully cause I knew he was just being sarcastic. I turned around facing him creating the blanket to shift more to his side._

"_I was kidding.", he evened it out so we could both have some blanket._

_I yawned once again, "I know."_

_My eyes started to close and I couldn't help but shut them completely. My eyelids felt heavy so didn't try to open them to see Duncan try to pull me in closer to him. I just slapped his hands away from me making him back off._

"_I still don't ..(pause) know you (yawn and pause) like…..", I felt his hand rise again but this time he reached for my lips shutting them with the tips of his fingers._

_I know was now taking a big slumber where not even the loud storm could wake me._


	3. Chapter 3: morning to you too

The title of this chapter is more based off on Courtney's POV not Duncan's so don't think that … well yeah I don't really need to tell you anymore than that. OH and BTW the new total drama world tour now is sucky since Duncan was THROWN OUT OF THE PLAIN BY CHRIS! I mean he should of at least left him on the plain and let him help out or something.

~Morning To You too?~

Duncan's POV

A ray of bright light came in through the only window in Courtney's room. One window for her room? That's really stupid, I mean come on, this is a huge house! I mean mine home is just as big or bigger than her home (And I ain't talking about the one on the beach next to Geoff's which my parents own but I'm talking about my JUVI home where my parents work. Well used to since we moved. L ha suckers!)and it still had more windows space than that small thing. Just kidding, they didn't let us have that big of windows just cause I.. I mean the prisoners broke out through them.

Anyway I was now awake and I felt something tickle my arm so I looked to see that it was just Courtney's hair that was all scattered around her face and all on over my arm. I looked over to where I had last seen Geoff and Bridgette last night finding Bridge there but not Geoff.

**flush**

I looked up to the side of the bed were the bathroom door was to find Geoff walking out of it.

"Sup dude. See you got lucky."

Boy, even though I had just moved next door to him about a week and half ago, I felt like he totally understood what being a true man was. We were like brothers that shared every little detail about everything with each other and by everything I mean ANYTHING ABOUT EVERYTHING!

Court was right, I was a glorious pig.

"Nah man nothing like I wish." I sat up sitting on the side of the bed facing Geoff who had pulled the bean bag that he had slept on moving Bridgette onto her own without waking her.

We whispered on trying not to wake the babes.

"She's not like all those other chicks I told you about, remember those hotties?", he punched my shoulder giving me the signal that he totally remembered. 

"Wait though dude, is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I really don't know dude, I REALLY don't know.", I shook my head and brushed my fingers through my Mohawk.

Geoff grabbed his pink shirt and put it on but not buttoning it up. He obviously wanted his chick to check him out. Mine was just a slide on skull T-shirt that wouldn't let me show anything to my chick- well soon to be after she get's to know me- so I just didn't put on.

The room came to be silent while both Geoff and I checked our phones for the time which read 7:45 am. Early I know but we're guys and the ladies would usually think we sleep in but we really don't, at least not Geoff and me. The room was still silent and we both were looking up the ceiling when we heard two car engines start and pulled out of the drive way.

"It's just her parents going off to work.", Geoff got up from his bean bag chair with me following him to the window. The tree blocked the view of the drive way even though you couldn't really see it since the window was to the side of the house, but we did see a nice black Volvo stroll off into the road heading out . The other car, I figured had gone the other way.

"There goes both Courtney's parents off to their very important jobs.", Geoff said making them sound as if they were super uptight; worse than Courtney.

"What do they work as?", I suddenly had the interest to know just so I could see what type of parents I would have to deal with, so I could "get my act together".

"Oh well you know… the real good type of jobs.", he just stopped there and stood starring at me.

"Aw shucks, like I didn't know that ding bat! I meant specifically?"

"OH! Her mom's a doctor down at Los Angelus Hospital and her dad is a big time lawyer. He has some huge team of lawyers that work for him and bring in the cash home. That's what Bridgette's told me so far from our conversation's about her. ", he sways his shoulders and then shrugs them while scratching his head.

"You two have your own conversations on Courtney? Pretty cool. What'd you talk about?", I put my hand on chin acting super interested into what he was about to say, which I was really interested in since I wanted to know everything there was to know about her. Find out why she's so different from all the other girls and why I'm so interested in her and not all the other hot chicks I met at the party yesterday?

Right when Geoff's was about to start I heard mumbling coming from behind me and next to Geoff.

"Morning!", both girls were now awake and each one's hair looked a complete mess not that I was really trying to judge. My ma usually woke up with all kinds of stuff in her hair do to the mischief of me and my two brothers. (I'll mention those two later when Courtney asks about them.) We would cause so much trouble for her that she couldn't stand us and same with my dad but we messed with him more when he had us locked up. Both my parents were cops and so were my aunts and uncles and my older cousins. My oldest brother who apparently was changing from our side of the delinquent style to the be all goody-two -shoes and get us behind bars style; he ditched us for the other side.

_**knock, knock**_

Somebody was at her bedroom door and was trying to get in by turning the knob but thank the devil for whoever had locked it last night.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S ALEX!", Courtney intended to whisper this in a shout but it was still loud.

"Courtney? Hey I want to talk to you." I heard the sound of the person's voice and it did sound like Alex's .

We all seemed to panic, but thankfully when I panic I get the best ideas …so I grabbed my chucks and pulled Geoff who grabbed his man sandals quickly, and ran for the queens closest, shut the door and locked it behind me.

I heard the girls take a sigh in relief of my fast thinking.

"Oh hey. Listen I'm sorry about whatever happened last night at the party but can we talk later Bridgette's here and I don't want to get into anything with you." I could hear Courtney answer to Alex in a harsh tone which made me press my ear against the door so I could listen better to whatever the hell was happening.

I heard a small mumble who I think was Bridgette trying to get them to stop the arguing before it even happened.

"Dude if we're lucky I think we'll be able to hear a cat fight.", I fist punched Geoff who was now doing the same thing as me smiling.

I felt a small chill come up my spin and then spread out wide to my arms.

"Hey bro? Where the crap is you shirt?", Geoff moved from against the door and tried to turn the light on but it was either not working or the power was still out. Still in the dark, we both tried looked around at the ground where our shoes were but no skulled shirt.

"Awww shiatsu!" I left on the edge of the bed!", I tired hard not to shout loud but not to whisper so low that he couldn't hear me.

"Dude, ever since you moved next door and we have been hanging out, you've always said the s word. Why shiatsu now?", he seemed to be laughing on the inside trying not to laugh on the outside.

"What?', I laughed along the inside as well showing no expression on the outside.

"I heard Courtney say it in her sleep and it kinda just stuck with me I guess. Shiatsu, oh shiatsu,"I started to sing it in a whisper.

Geoff started cracking up a bit but I had to cover his mouth by putting one of his man sandals in his mouth.

"Ay ood waref yo fong?", he was talking with the sandal in his mouth acting retarded like he couldn't remove it form his mouth.

"Huh?"

Geoff spat the sandal out of his mouth, "I said, ' Hey dude, where's your phone?"

"Aww shiatsu!", I slapped my head twice, "I, agh, I left it on her drawer that's at the end of her bed. I put it there after I had checked the time. Aww damn!", as I finished the sentence I pressed my ear against the door again trying to listen into the conversation again.

"Look I don't like Duncan okay, sure he's cute and strong but he's sooo not my type okay. You can have him Alex.", I could hear Courtney's voice drift a little on the last part and I was pretty surprised that she said I was cute but she wasn't interested in me. I turned to Geoff and mouthed the words_ what the f***_.

He laughed thinking I was kidding, "I know, I know! But Duncan what about your phone?"

"Umm. You brought your phone in here right?"

He nodded.

"Okay, okay so let me see it. I'll call Bridge and-", he handed me his cell phone.

I started to punch in my number and then the talk button and moved closer to the end of the closet room.

"What are you doing?", I shushed him as we heard my phone in the other room go off. The ring tone was set as "Super Massive Black Hole" by the Muse which was one of the bands that I liked but it wasn't my favorite. I just had set that as the specific ringtone for my ma and Geoff.

"Hey Bridge it's me Duncan."

Courtney's POV

As I was trying to get Alex to leave and go do some other type of crap some rock band song went off. I turned around to see where it was coming from and saw Bridgette running to answer a black cell phone that was sitting on my drawer.

"Is that really your phone Bridgette? Kinda guyish don't you think?", Alex looked suspicious at me_. Duncan is such an idiot, who forgets their cell phone! _, I thought to myself when I looked down at the bottom of my bed where Bridgette was standing I saw his skull shirt. I really hoped Alex hadn't seen it cause I couldn't do anything about it or else she really would notice and then probably go off on me.

Both my sister and I looked to see Bridgette who was now answering "her" phone.

"Oh hey baby!", she looked up us, " It's Geoff."

I heard Alex take a breath an whispered what seemed to be an "oh", in relief. 

Bridgette kept talking into the phone, "Oh yeah I see what you mean." 

"Uh huh no problem"

"Yeah I totally got it. Will do don't worry baby. Yeah I do too, see you in a little bit but not yet. I'll text you when we're done with this okay. I love hi-, you more Geoff. Kisses! Muuah!"

She hung up the phone and looked at us once again, "Sorry bout that it's just that I told him I would go to his house in a little but I wanna stay here with Courtney so..ha.", she gave a chuckle as she took her blue sweater off that she had slept in all night and threw it onto the end of my bed where she was standing close by.

I automatically knew what she was doing so I played along with her.

"Uh Bridgette? Can you go and put on a shirt? We need to keep things appropriate while in my house.", I snapped at her with a wink.

"Whatever!", she grabbed her sweatshirt in a ball in her hand and walked towards the bathroom. I looked at where her sweater used to be and where Duncan's shirt now used to be. Bridgette had snuck it into her sweater which is why she had turned it into a ball. (To keep Alex form seeing it.)

"Anyway Alex, what exactly do you want? Cause you're kinda bothering me and Bridge and it's early in the morning. What gives?", I crossed my arms and looked blankly at her.

"Oh well… umm.."

I just kept staring at her waiting.

"Oh yeah I remember! Well knowing that you have no interest in Duncan I was, before, going to cancel this but, I invited Duncan to come and hang here at noon. So he'll be here in a couple hours."

_What!_

"WHAT!", I didn't exactly mean to scream at her, it was more of a yell for the two idiots who were in my closet.

"I said, I INVITED DUNCAN OVER! Is that a problem?", she yelled right back at me.

"No. No nothing there is no problem."

Alex gave me a weird smile and turned around, "WOAH! Wait. You won't be alone though. Bridge is staying here and Geoff is coming over. I hope we don't ruin anything for you!", I saw her turn around and saw her mumble what seemed to be a curse word but I slammed the door real hard.

I turned to see Bridge come out of the bathroom and then I heard the door slam on the other end of the hall. She didn't like the fact that wasn't going to let her be alone with Duncan but I can't take my chances that something'll happen. 

Bridgette started dialing numbers on Duncan's phone and just let it sit in her hand and walked toward my closet door opening it quickly. Both the guys fell forward since they had been listening to us; their ears must have been pressed against the door.

"Nice.", both Bridgette an I said in unison. 

As Duncan got up, Bridge threw his shirt right at his face making him stumble a little bit but was standing as tall as he could. He then pulled it off from his face and slipped it right back on over his bare chest.

"So I'm guessing you guys heard every word right?", I looked directly at Geoff because he wouldn't tell a single lie when it came to telling the truth to me for I scared the living out dead out of him.

I cracked up in my mind when I thought about the phrase, 'scare the living dead out of him' thinking right away about Duncan.

"Yeah. Every word and not one slipped form my ears. Well at least not the one's Bridgette said. Haha I love you Bridge.", he opened his arms wide looking at Bridgette with a smile, who was now running into his arms and leaned into another one of their crazy make out sessions. 

"Duncan, why didn't you tell me you were gonna come over today at noon to "hang" with my sister?"

"Why do you not want us to be alone?", he responded with a smirk on his face. Man he's good with the whole come-back thing.

"I just want her to be safe and not do anything crazy with maniacs.", I gave him a sharp smile back with my eyes glaring at him.

"Really? Then why do your parents leave her here with you? Oh and btw sweetheart just like you tell me, you don't know me so you don't know what I'm capable of doing to her, and so far with the whole flirting thing, I havn't even warmed up yet. Right Geoff?"

We both looked over at him and he was still busy.

"HUH? Oh yeah, yeah. He's-not even-warmed-up-yet-Court-ney.", he was having trouble say that sentence since Bridge wouldn't let go off his lips. It was gross how they never seemed to breath or come up for air. They just kept going at all times.

I went back to the argument Duncan and I were having.

"See, doll face. Not even close to warmin' up."

"Look Neanderthal, I don't care cause you won't get started while I'm around here watching you. Don't get your hopes up though because you will be able to hug her goodbye but that's it.", I pointed my finger at him trying to take control of this argument but I knew we weren't done yet; and neither were Bridgette and Geoff.

"Oh don't worry Princess, I'm saving the best for you. Trust me you'll be surprised cause you have no-OWW!", I hit him real hard in the jaw with my fist trying to make him shut his stupid pig nose thing, …snout! I was trying to shut his pig snout!

I heard foot steps come running towards my door, "You okay Courtney?" !|With the sound of her voice, I knew she didn't really mean it. She thought I was the one who had shouted. Thank god she didn't think I it was a guy.

I panicked a little bit and didn't know what to say so I stared blankly at Duncan. (On the other side of the room, the making out didn't stop they just kept going but silently.)

Then, I knew this was coming from the way he looked at me and the way he was grabbing his chin, Duncan threw his fist right at my face hitting my jaw as well.

"OWWWWW!", I could feel tears running down my cheeks quickly and the pain was burning.

"Courtney!", Alex was starting to get annoyed by the fact that I wasn't answering.

"Ugh! Yeah. I just kinda hit my nose on the sink."

She burst into laughter and I saw Duncan smile too. 

"Well how do you do that? I mean seriously Court?""I uh.. I fell forward trying to put on my shorts and ohh clumsy me.", I gave a fake laugh when I just really wanted to cry. Duncan had a fist made of metal and a jaw of some other type of tough material cause he didn't seem to be in any pain at all. The hand I had hit him with actually started to hurt too and he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Well do you need anything?"

Right away I answered with a big. Loud and shaky voice, "NO! JUST GO! I'M FINE THANK YOU!"

"Fine, whatever.", her voice faded into the hallway once again and I heard the door slam even harder this time.

I fell back onto my bed and sat there holding on to my jaw.

"That- really r-really hur-hurt.", I could barely speak due to the pain in my jaw when I moved my mouth and also the tears that I was trying to hold back.

Duncan walked up to me and lifted my head so he could see where he had punched me.

"Ahh, oww.", I gave little breaths of pain as he moved my face.

"Ya-ya know… I di-didn't ev-even hit you that hard so you !", I slapped his hand away from my face cause he was just making the pain worse.

"Well one, you don't have any injury so stop making it seem like a big deal. Two, you deserved it for trying to hit me and three, you hit like a girl.", I glared at him with my evil looking eye's. I so did not hit like a girl though! I took karate lessons for a long time and I exercised as much as I could. Keeping a figure isn't that easy.

The pain drifted away a little but I still felt a small ting of it when I talked.

"You didn't even go through as much pain as me and I know I hit you hard. All you did was go oww and barely flinched? Why?"

"Like I said Princess. You - hit- like- a girl! I've been through much worse than that. That's how I know you don't have any injury."

He had been through worse? He must have been from the streets of Brooklyn or something.

"We gotta go okay Bridge. I'll be back at noon with Duncan." Thank the lord they were done with their session! When they get started it takes them hours to stop!

Bridgette hugged him and then looked at me.

"WOW! Your jaw looks … what the hell did we miss?"

I sighed at her and then rolled my eyes.

She looked over at Duncan who was giving her the crazy look pointing at me.

I leaned across my bed to grab one of my pink pillows and threw it at him making Bridgette laugh.

He quickly pushed me down onto my bed, sitting on top of me and holding my wrist's down.

"Later on today, you an I will talk about this fighting issue we're havin okay babe?" he got up releasing my wrist's and put his chucks on without tying them. Bridge handed him his phone and then followed Geoff out the window and down the tree. There was no possible way Alex could see them if she was in the shower getting ready for her 12 o'clock "date" with Duncan.

"Did he really punch you?", we both were looking out the window watching the guys jump of the lowest tree branch and land on the ground. Geoff blew her a kiss and Duncan made a breaking heart over his chest and then pointed at me making me smile. I reacted playfully and jokingly by blowing a kiss at him making him smile back and then a choking expression.

"And people say Geoff and I are crazy. You two are weird! Almost as if you were in love with each other and just showed it to each other by hate!"

"Bridgette, who said we were loving each other. We're just messing with each other. We don't really don't have interest in each other."

I couldn't believe my own self so I was sure she didn't believe me either. I really didn't know I if I was just playing around when I blew him a kiss, I just did it for no apparent reason.

"Right, let's go with that.", yeah she didn't believe me.

"OH and yeah he did punch me and it hurt like hell."

"This is such a great morning don't you think?", Bridge was being sarcastic and she was expecting me to play along.

"NOOOOOOOOO!", I walked into the bathroom and turned the warm water on to take a shower.

I heard the TV in my room turn on and I heard Bridge mumble something that I think was an insult but it was meant more for her. 

I ignored her and everything around me as I stepped into the shower. _there's nothing more relaxing than this right? Just try to start this morning all over again and things will get better…hopefully. . _


End file.
